1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an absorbent article for containing body exudates. Such absorbent articles may have containment flaps to help contain fecal material, urine or other exudates.
Description of the Related Art
Absorbent articles such as infant diapers, training pants, adult incontinence products, and the like are well known. The prior art has considered various methods of inhibiting or preventing leakage.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,755 to Foreman discloses a diaper having a containment pocket formed by a barrier cuff mounted e.g. from the outer edge of the diaper. The barrier cuff attempts to prevent exudates from flowing outwardly from the diaper.
U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 33,106 to Beckestrom discloses a pair of combined leg cuffs/containment flaps formed by the liquid impermeable outer cover of the diaper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,579 to Toussant et al. discloses a diaper providing containment reservoirs wherein glue spots secure portions of the side flaps to the topsheet thereby minimizing the size of the openings to the containment reservoir. The outer sides of the crotch portion of the diaper includes an outwardly directed fold.
It is an objective of the invention to provide an absorbent article with reservoirs formed by folded containment flaps to prevent exudates from leaking around or over the containment flaps and out of the absorbent article.